When a call setup message is received by a VoIP network, the network performs routing decision using the destination phone number and other criteria such as calling phone number, access point, source host/IP address, carrier, codec preferences, and number portability. The destination phone number and other criteria are used to map into a destination IP address and IP routing is performed based on this destination IP address. Call media related packets are routed from an access point of the VoIP network to an egress point of the VoIP network using the destination IP address. However, by only using the destination IP address for routing, the network is not able to specify more general routing decisions such as selecting one of multiple exit routes from the egress point of the VoIP network, if multiple exit routes are available at the egress point. Similarly, the network is not able to take into considerations access arrangements at the access point of the VoIP network of an incoming call to specify more general routing decisions that cannot be made using the calling party phone number or the source IP address of the call.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing access and egress Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI) for routing in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.